Eston Rocket
East Line ** Templer Line * Jennieville ** Express Lily Line * Garmasch-Cattlekirchen ** Snow Leopard Line |opened = July 3rd, 2018 |image1 =Tagor West station-0.png |colour_code = silver |title = Eston Rocket Line}} The Eston Rocket Line (shortly ER) is a local railway line operated by Redstone Railway Company Central division, leading from Eston Post to Garmasch-Cattlekirchen. History The first trace of the line was set on April-May 2018 by KrebsLovesFiesh, who decided to make a shuttle line between Eston Post and Tagor. The line, back then described as Eston-Tagor Shuttle (shorlty ET) was built in well known manner of floating redstone blocks. It's terminus was a stop of Tagor tram system, also built by KrebsLovesFiesh, near the golf area. In June 25th, 2018, after construction of seventh station of Far West Express Line in Blackmonville, ParrotAntics decided to build a local railway that would lead from Eston Post to the newly built station and even further. He began the construction of the new 2-track line in the style of FWE line. The first section to be done was a section between Blackmonville and ER-3 Waitton station, completed on June 26th, 2018. On June 27th, 2018. ParrotAntics guided a second section, from Eston Post to Tagor, building an FWE-stylised viaduct from Eston Post shore to surroundings of golf area, and constructing a new interchange station: Tagor West. The station incorporated newly built line and the ET shuttle, which got it terminus moved to one of station's sections, alongside with tram tracks. Later, the original ET tracks were demolished by Ugultu, and tram terminus was rebuilt to serve as loop station. Construction of the third section, between Tagor West and Waitton stations, planned to begin on June 28th, was interrupted by the Second Rogue Chunk Event on eastern territories of the server, and only a gateway for the tunnel and southern viaduct were completed. On July 2nd the construction of third section was launched. An underwater tunnel from Tagor to Waitton was built jointly by ParrotAntics and Ugultu. On July 3rd, 2018, entire line from Eston to Blackmonville was declared as operational. On October 12th-14th the line was rerouted as the Tagor West station moved and upgraded to serve both RRC and RTN lines. Section from Tagor West to Waitton was reopened on October 13th, and new tunnel from Tagor West to Eston International was completed on October 14th, 2018. On January 27th, 2019, players agreed in a referendum to change the name of Blackmonville station to Jennieville. Two days earlier a section between Jennieville and Garmasch-Cattlekirchen was completed, alongside the station and maintenance facility. In March players were discussing the construction of water canals south of Tagor, and agreed that the railway will have to be rebuilt. ParrotAntics obliged himself to execute the plan, and in June 2019 he shifted Tagor - Waitton tunnel deeper, completely redesigning it. Later in August, he optimised the section from Waitton to Jennieville. After formation of Hasbro Railways by Jononator and accepting a plans for a railway going from Garmasch-Cattlekirchen to Hasbro in Q4 2019, southern header of said station was dismantled and plans are discussed to rebuild it. Also, depot area was expanded upon the request of KrebsLovesFiesh. Overview The line was built mostly in typical style of FWE - it ran mostly on stonebrick viaducts, supported by cross-shaped pillars. Tracks are laid on gravel flooring, except the stations, that utilize concrete. All length of the line is equipped by catenaries. Nowadays 50% of the line is ran in underground tunnels, emerging before accessing the stations. Stations Gallery to be added Trivia to be added Category:Redstone Railway Company Category:Railway lines